The Black Widow
by Phantom Stoffpuppe
Summary: I'm the Black Widow...my name is Hatsune Miku...I'm what everyone fears at Vocaloid High, especially the boys. I'm the loner since I avoid everyone and they do the same thing. But one boy in particular kept insisting that nothing bad will happen to him. He even stated that he'll stay by my side until the very end. But I can't say for sure though... {AU, Shion Taito x Hatsune Miku}
1. Chapter 01

**Hallo everyone, hope you'll enjoy reading this story of the first chapter. My first attempt on Vocaloids, especially my all-time favorite Vocaloid member, Miku Hatsune. This will be based on their POV.**

**Also here's some information of what you to expect.**

Hatsune Miku will definitely be OOC, sorry about that. She'll be a foreigner and the main protagonist as the story goes on, not to mention a loner. Also there will be some flashbacks here and there, plus small hints of what is really happening and why.

**•_Bold/Italic/Underline-Miku writing her diary_  
****•**_Italic-Flashback memory_

**But if your not interested of reading this, then get out.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 01: Introduction to the Black Widow and Conclusion to the Persevere Childhood Friend**

**(How it all began.) **

**Hatsune Miku**

I remember how everything went smooth… I remember when I first met him… My childhood friend.

(Flashback)

_It was in the season of spring, for the Cherry Blossom trees to bloom and let their petals set free once more. A time that festivals will be around in this small town, for two weeks at the most. Of course not to mention the temperature will be high as for the sun to be brighter in the cloudless sky with few breeze flowing by. This may be everyone's favorite season, but not for me, not even the slightest bit. I prefer the leaves to quickly turn into beautiful colors of warm red, mixing together with analogous colors of orange and yellow leaves, and silently fall to the ground; creating piles and piles of many hills just enough to jump in. Not to mention the temperature dropping between the fifties and sixties, instead of sweating away underneath the hot summer sun._

_But it's winter I would love to see since it's my most favorite season of all. I love how the air becomes chilly and clouds coming together, forming into bigger, darker gray clouds pouring small white dots of falling snowflakes. If the temperature's right, then it's possible the snow might not melt on the ground. I like it when we get snowed in, which tends to happen from time to time, which I put on my winter attire, then head outdoors and enjoy the quiet neighborhood. I like it when everything is covered in white. So pure and clean, but unfortunately it doesn't last long. Luckily I'm not the only kid that enjoys the bitter cold, yet beautiful winter wonderland._

_You see, I'm not full blooded Japanese. I'm only half since my отец (father) met my мать (mother) in Россия_ _Russia, when he and his buddies were travelers. Yet, it's strange how I inherit the color teal in both hair color and eye color from both maternal and paternal sides, which was complicated to tell, so I didn't dwindle it any further. But moving on, I have no other siblings, just the only child. Plus I learned to speak fluently in three different languages and that's English, Japanese, and Russian. I even know how to write characters too. But that's another story to tell. Oh, one more thing I need to inform you is that I'm more fluent in Russian, so you'll have to excuse me for slipping of speaking it from time to time._

_I'll start my story with my school life in middle school. Which was couple months after moving into a small rural town that my мать (mother) grew up in. It's called Yamari Jūjisu. It means darkness that crosses path with light, though the wording was longer in Japanese, but whoever the historian person was managed to shorten it. Anyway not long after both of my родители (parents) decided it was time for me to start school in second grade, after being home-schooled for kindergarten and first grade. During that time I honestly was bit timid and don't want anybody to know who I'm truly am, so I hid the fact that I'm part Russian and I could speak in three different languages, because I feared the kids will see me as a freak. So far they believed I'm normal and they were very kind and friendly to me, I even had a new best friend. Her name was Sakine Meiko. She's very kind, loud, and always speak what's in her mind, even though she tends to be a rebellious girl. But I like her enough, though our first meet was what you could say trippy. Also she acts what Americans are called "Yankee", but I never say that in front of her face, because I feared we won't be best friends no longer. So I acted like a follower, but there were times I had to draw the line, yet strangely enough she didn't use her big mouth as often to me. Instead she understood my rules and back off. It's like I've managed to tame her enough with my influences as what the teacher, Ms. Fujioka, comment on. Though I have no clue on what influence I cast upon Meiko, but at least we've managed to stay friends, and that's good enough for me._

_But there's someone I don't like among my peers, even though he continuously pesters me about coming over to his place from time to time, plus he's creepy. Ever since I helped him chase off the bullies that picked on him for no particular reasons of any sort during recess that Tuesday afternoon. He would always stare at me with an innocent-yet-creepy smile and his left purple eye shines with excitement. **(Also I rather not ask on how he lost an eye, because its none of my business.)** Anyways I would ask Meiko to come with me anytime I go to the bathroom or partner up with her, or someone I'm acquaintance with for P.E or school projects. It lasted for a good month until she had enough and bluntly demands me to talk to him at least, guessing he just only wanted a friend since the only two people who seems to interact with him were his two older brothers during lunch. As much I don't want to hear it, she has a point. So one day I decided to talk to him during recess since no one bothers him. His name was Shion Taito._

_Anyway, I went up to him and before one word could escape from my mouth, he immediately asked if I could come with him to the Cherry Blossom Festival. That left me standing there tongue-tied, while he went on saying he'll wait for his answer by Saturday. All I could do is nod and walk away, without looking back. To be honest with you, I would rather stay home than go underneath that hot, humid air. But then again, I don't want to be rude like Meiko and forget the request he made. So I told отец (father) after he picked me up at the end of school hours, which he didn't mind since he's good friends with Taito's родители (parents), surprising as it can be. Not to mention he would take me to the Cherry Blossom festival anyways. Another thought popping in, making me realized that this would be my first time attending without my мать (mother). Not to mention my тетя (aunt) Kaoru is coming by this Saturday too. So it's not like I have much of a choice at this moment._

_By the time the weekends came, on Saturday mid-morning, my тетя (aunt) came over and have me wear what you called a kimono, a very well hand-made one. Its colored teal with faded fallen patterns of white sakura flower petals at the bottom and a pale pink ribbon tied around my midsection. She also fixed my long, thick teal hair into a messy bun with design sticks that helps to keep my hair up, not to mention putting on a flower pendent, but I told her no more accessories on my hair._

_Once my отец (father), his sister, and I were dressed in Japanese traditional clothing, we hopped in his small blue car and drove by the Shion resident which was only couple houses down right from us. And sure enough Shion Taito was waiting for me to accept his invitation, literally. Because once my отец (father) parked beside the sidewalk, I see Taito sitting where the front window of the house was at and he's staring towards in my direction. He looked pretty excited, so he stood up, walked away from the window, open and closing the front door while locking it behind him, and hop in the back seat next to me. As we drove off, my отец (father) asked if his родители (parents) knew about this, which he explain he did and all his семья (family) went ahead. That left me completely shocked, thinking he chose to be left behind just so he could come along with me? I didn't know what to say, so I look back to the window staring at the scenery passing by, while at the same time trying to ignore his stare burning in the my back of my head. He's just so creepy._

_Once we arrived, my отец (father) parked at the last parking space next to the sidewalk which is exactly two blocks away from Īsutouddo Park where the Cherry Blossom festival is taken place. All of us exit out, then walked to where everyone is gathered at. This really amazed me, seeing many booths, stands, and games. Because I never been into festivals nor celebrations that involves a flower, even in hot weather. Back in Россия (Russia), both my родители (parents) would always take me to the Russian Winter Festival in Moscow and The Russian New Year, these events happen only in the month of December towards January._

_My отец (father) who's Japanese is familiar of these customs, but my мать (mother) never wished of coming here for it was very different and strange to her. I guess the traditions back in Россия (Russia) are the only events she wanted to go. But I don't blame her, even after numerous times my __отец__ (father) tried persuading her. She's just that stubborn, but I realized later on she has a bad case of xenophobia._

_While I was distracted by how many people would attend at this place, I didn't realize my hand was being wrapped by another, until I felt something tugging my arm. I turn my head around and look straight into the eye of a shade of purple orb, staring right back into my light turquoise ones. I'm not sure how long both Taito and myself stare, but at some point my отца (father's) voice ended our little staring contest. Instincts were kicking in as I let my feet lead where he and тетя (aunt) Kaoru were standing and I didn't realize my hand firmly gripped onto Taito's as I guide him though the crowd of many people. Once I met up with them I heard my __отец (father)__ clearing his throat, I look up and ask what's wrong. But he didn't answer as his gaze seem darken. I look back at Taito, realizing his face was pink as the sakura cherry blossoms, plus he had a goofy smile plastered on his lips. I look back at отец (father) again, while at the same time trying to figure out the situation here, which was silence for couple moments, until he resumed his stare towards the people that's passing by and I thought I caught his mumbling._

_"Relax, just relax Akito, it's not like they'll be together in the future."_

_'Together? What does he mean together?' I wondered, "Ummm, what do you mean together okto-er d-dad?"_

_Good thing I stopped myself, because I really did not want Taito or anybody else to find me a freak. Even though I'm fluent in Russian, it's hard to speak in another language, I can't go back and forth. I guess this what happens if you favor one language over the other. I had an annoyed expression until a playful giggle was heard, which turn it into a confused expression as I turn to look at __тетя (aunt) Kaoru, "Tetu-a-auntie, why are you giggling all of the sudden?" I asked._

_My тетя (aunt) didn't say anything as her cheeks were puffed out like two balloons and her hand was covering her mouth for some odd reason, not to mention hearing silent squeaky noises too. My first thought was that she's probably sick, so I gave her a worried look, "T-auntie, are you sick? Your face is turning red."_

_It seemed like she was since she burst out laughing all of the sudden while wiping small teardrops from the corner of her eye. 'Has she finally gone mad?' I wondered._

_"Kaoru what in the world are you laughing at now?" My __отец__ (father) asked in what it sounds like a concern, yet annoying tone, "If you don't cease your Hyena's bark, then everyone around us are going think you've finally went insane." he hissed angrily as people were passing by, giving weird looks and whispering to one another._

_"Aha! Hahahahahhaha! Ooh Akito! When you'll ever realize that love conquers all? It's not like Miku-chan will stay single forever you know."_

_'Love? Stay single forever?' I mentally asked myself._

_"Te-auntie, what do you mean b-"_

_'I hate this!'_

_"Eeh Miku-chan and Taito-san why don't you head over there?" My __отец__ (father) pointed at the white tent and underneath was a white long table with kids around my age and older with some adults. Looking a bit closer I see in the kids' hands they have what it appears to be colored paper, making something out of it. This pique my curiosity and without any realization my feet moved on its own as I subconsciously dragged Taito along._

_Once we were in front of the table, my eyes gazed at few of the creature in a paper-shaped form. I observed a bit closer, trying to figure what this thing is._

_"That's a paper crane Miku-chan."_

_I turn my head to the left, seeing Taito grabbing a teal sheet of paper and began folding it. I began to observed with fascination of his hands as he continues folding the paper even more, like I'm watching my мать (mother) with the dough in her hands. I continued watching his hands until the plain sheet of paper turn into what it appears a work of art. A perfect shape of the crane standing before me. "Wow, you're good at this Taito-san."_

_I heard him make a tiny squeak voice, "A-ah, a-arigatō Miku-chan!"_

_I lift my head and see him giving a smile with what it appears to be a star glistening in his purple eye and a sparkle aura surrounds him. I gave a smile back, hoping he doesn't realize it was a forced one._

_"Uno, c-could you perhaps show me of making another one?" I nervously asked and kicked myself for stuttering._

_"Eh? How about I'll make one for you?" he suggested._

_"Что (What)? Er, what? N-no, you don't have to. I wanted to learn how, please?" I pleaded and secretly hoping he didn't hear my Russian language._

_But before he open his mouth, another voice interrupted._

_"Sister Mary Francis! Is that Miku?!"_

_I cringed, yet at the same time grateful, but still annoyed, so I turn my head slowly around and turn back at Taito with a sigh, "__Из всех мест , почему он здесь ? (Out of all places, why is he here?)__" I mumbled faintly underneath my breath, so Taito would be unable to hear me. Instead I see his head peek over mine where I was looking at, then right back at me._

_"Miku-chan, who is that man you were looking at just now?" he asked with a confused expression._

_"Uh, he's one of my d-dad's friends." I stuttered once more. It didn't help ease either my rabbit heartbeat nor my anxiety, even sweat started pouring down from my face._

_"Miku-chan?"_

_"H-hai?"_

_'Shoot, I stuttered again!' I mentally screamed and kicked myself again._

_"Are you okay? You seem nervous and pale all of the sudden." he stated with a concern voice. His expression changed into a worried one._

_"What? I'm fine, completely fine." I cheerfully said and immediately change my expression to a happy one. "I haven't catch a cold yet and I don't have any allergies either." I rambled on, "Haha, nope I won't get sick that easily."_

_He blinked and gave a smile, "If you say so Miku-chan."_

_A sudden idea popped into my mind, "Say Taito-san, why don't we check the other booths out while they," I point my finger to my left, where my отец (father), my __тетя (__aunt), and my Друг папы (father's friend), ", are too busy talking away?"_

_"Hmm, are you sure? Bec-"_

_"Yes I'm sure. Besides I usually take off by myself and come back searching and finding them. So no biggie." I stated as I take his hand once more and head over to the booths, "Also I brought my little pouch with enough allowance to play and buy candy with for the both of us."_

_"Oh, okay Miku-chan."_

_Okay, I know this is suddenly fast, but it's just that I can't go back to my отец (father) and __тетя__ (aunt), not while he's around. Yes, he, as in my Друг папы (father's friend) from high school. He has shaggy gray hair with a small braided hair on his left side and gentle forest green eyes. He's a bit taller than отец (father) and has the tendency to act like he's my other отец (father) since I was born. So I had to put up with his annoying fatherly affection anytime I see him. But right now, I used this opportunity to get away for once, even though it's the meanest thing I done. Hey, I can't help it, you know?_

_Anyways, once Taito and I walked up to a game booth, we watch a teenage boy with dark chocolate brown hair in a bowl haircut shooting with a gun. I walked beside him, trying to see what he's shooting at and right across from where we're standing, I saw a cute black cat plushie with a red ribbon tied around it's neck and a gold bell. Immidiately the feeling of desire filled within my chest and I turn my head to the right, seeing the teenage boy with the bowl haircut shooting still, so I turn my head back to the display of a variety of plushies in different shapes and sizes. I see the fact he's trying to shoot the stuffed purple rabbit sitting and staring straight at us, but unfortunately he seemed unable to get a good aim, no matter how many shots he made._

_Until I heard a soft thud and my eyes went wide. Witnessing before me, I see the black cat go down and faintly I heard a man's voice saying "Congratulations and here's your prize." I turn my head to the boy as he stare at the black cat in the man's big hands. Feeling distraught, I sadly sigh, and look over at the toys to see that would win my desire to._

_"Arigatō, but I don't want the black cat. I was trying to shoot at the purple rabbit there. That's the one I want."_

_I silently gasp and look at the boy again._

_"Sorry kid, if you want the rabbit, then you have to shoot it to win it. There's no trading prizes, sorry." the man sincerely apologized._

_The bowl haircut boy sigh, but his eyes suddenly slide toward my direction and his head turn a bit, then I see his eyes moving back to the black cat plushie. He moved his head back to the man, grab the black cat, and hand it to me._

_"Just now, I noticed you looking at this cat. Do you want it?" he asked._

_I gasped as my eyes turn wide and I nodded my head once._

_"Here you go then."_

_I grab the black cat, gave a smile, then look back at the boy, "Спасибо!~ (Thank you!~)"_

_The boy with the bowl haircut blinked, then gave a small smile, "Your welcome…?"_

_I hugged the black cat to my chest and turn around, only to be facing Taito with a confused look. Realization hit me hard that my happy expression turned into bewilderment and my body began to quiver. I hugged the cat even more tighter and closer to my chest. My gaze only met the ground, because I can't stand to see his reaction._

_'Отлично. Просто здорово, теперь он знает, ваш маленький секрет. _Но подождите, пока он рассказывает всем, в понедельник, и они будут знать, что урод ты._ (Great. Just great, now he knows your little secret. But wait till he tells everyone by Monday and they'll know of what a freak you are.)__' my subconscious yelled angrily. No sooner or later, I felt tears forming and trailing down my face, dripping down to the ground below._

_I heard him gasp, "M-miku-chan, are you crying?"_

_I felt his hands launch unto my shoulders, he pulled me closer, then I felt his hand underneath my chin and gently tilt it up. I slowly open my eyes, feeling wet tears trailing off my eyes and face, then my blurred vision see a purple eye and faintly describe a concern look on his face._

_"Hey, why are you tearing up for?"_

_I felt something smooth slide cross one side of my cheek, then another, like it's stroking, but wiping away my tears off. Immediately realized it was Taito's hand, I let him to continue wiping away my tears, not minding his touch all. But I did stare him with disbelief, "W-why…" I whimpered._

_"Why what?"_

_"W-why are y-you still here?"_

_"What do yo… oh!" his concern expression turn to confusion, then turned to an understanding one, like he immediately caught on what I was saying, "Well, because you're my first friend. And it doesn't matter to me whether if you're a freak or normal. Beside you saved me after all. Plus I made a promise on that day that I'll never leave you, no matter what." he declared, giving me a goofy smile._

_I gave a sniffle sound and I forced myself to take a couple breathes, so I would speak normal again. My lips turn into a genuine smile, "A-arigatō Taito-san."_

_"In fact, I'll be Miku-chan's boyfriend and husband in the future! That way it shows I won't leave at your side at all!"_

_'B-boyfriend and husband? What does he mean by that?' I wondered. Before a single word would escape from my mouth, a cough was heard, followed by a "Nani?!"_

_Plus I heard a few "awws" and "So kawii.~" or "Kawii.~"_

_For some reason I felt embarrassed and confused at the same time. I don't know why, but my body strangely moved on it as I immediately grab his hand, then take off to some other booth. I felt heat on my face and I'm pretty sure it's as red as a tomato too. I can't believe he would say that in public, though I hope he won't say that once we're back in school by Monday next week, or worse in front of my отец (father) 'Is this what тетушка (auntie) meant? Is this "love" they were having a discussion earlier?' I question myself._

_'Ah, who knows. Perhaps I'm some sort of a weird magnet that draws in weird people to become my friends; such as Taito, and Meiko. The more, the merrier I guess.'_

_While I was lost in my own thoughts, I didn't realize Taito took the lead, until my legs stopped moving. I immediately look around, seeing the fact it was another booth and Taito was just right on my left side, staring at me._

_"Hello there young miss, are you ready to start?"_

_I turn my head back, seeing a middle-age man with light brown hair that seemed to be tied back in a ponytail and ocean blue eyes. He had a red and white pattern ball that's the size of his fist on his right hand while throwing it in the air, then catching it, throwing in the air, and catching once more._

_"Ready for what?" I asked, confused what's going right now._

_"To throw the ball to the pile of glass bottles right there." The man jesters his shoulder behind him, telling us where the bottle are, "You just got to aim at the six bottles standing. If you manage to hit an bull's eye, then you can get one of these fabulous prizes from above. But if you hit about half of it or less, then you can get one of these small toy prizes at the side." he spread his arms out, showing the smaller prizes of stuffed toy animals that were on display. I shrugged, not caring of getting another toy, but decided to just have fun with my new друг (friend) Shion Taito._

_I went up to him, gave him my black cat, then went back to the man behind the counter and paid him. He gave me a set of three balls and told me good luck. Feeling confidence, I grab to ball on my left since I'm a good thrower instead of my right like majority of the people. I threw the first ball, but completely missed instead aiming towards the right side empty air. Feeling embarrassed I let out a huff, grabbing the second ball, and gave it all my strength, but missed once more since it flew right by the bottle by few inches. 'But how?' I wondered. 'I use to throw snowballs and any small balls alike... Unless my laziness for the past three month has finally caught up with me. Grr, darn you laziness, look what you done!' I mentally yelled inside my head and my frustration expression isn't making it any better as I hear Taito's small giggles beside me._

_My mouth formed a pout and my body began to slightly tremble from anger and embarrassment, so I took a deep breath, grab the last ball, and this time I concentrate my energy to my left arm, and gave the finally blow as I see it sailing straight towards the center of the glass bottles, but instead of falling apart, it literally went through the glass bottle, bursting out particles of the glass as it spread everywhere, glistening like tiny stars. Then the rest of the bottles just tumbled over one another and few went down to the ground._

_Silence blew by as our eyes try to comprehend what happen just now. Our shocking expression was left unchanged, even my position went frozen. Behind me I could hear whispers and loud voices as I began to feel even more embarrassment once more. Before it got even worst, I regain my posture, bowed and thank the man, then hightail out of there like there was no tomorrow along with Taito._

_Once I'm certain that we're far away from both the entertainments and people alike, I stop running and collapsed against the bark of the tree behind my back and slid down since my legs were aching. At the same I was trying to catch my breath and wiping sweat that trickled down on my forehead._

_For some reason I didn't hear Taito's tiring breath, I look over to see him standing before me, staring at me with an innocent expression, like he's waiting patiently for me to regain my energy while holding firmly my cat against his chest. It didn't matter at this moment if he stares, so I just lean my head back and stare at the blocking sunlight by many branches of the cherry blossom tree._

_Only a small breeze blew by, passing through my garments, my neckline, and my face, cooling my warm body and slightly drying off my sweat too. I closed my eyes, silently enjoying the breeze and the sound of rustling branches from above. I felt completely relax. I was enjoying the moment as if my stress and embarrassment went away, and I didn't care at all for once._

_Suddenly I heard giggles, I open my eyes and tilt my head back down and I see Taito, who was giggling, but then burst out laughing. My confused expression turn into a happy one as I found myself laughing as well. We both laughed so hard that our sides hurt and lying on the ground too. We continued on laughing for a good few minutes or so until our chest hurt like crazy and once again breathless. I never knew I would laugh so hard at something so stupid, unless if it's Looney Tunes or Ну, погоди! (Just You Wait), then I know what's stupid to laugh at._

_But in all honesty, I never knew this would be much fun either, despite the heat. Also I'm beginning to see Taito in a different light after spending this much time with him in just a few short hours. I guess I made the right decision of accepting his invitation then. My head turn left and that's when his purple eye met with my turquoise one. I smiled then he did in return and we look away, gazing at the cherry blossom flowers and petals as they fall. We just continued there, lying on the grass and stare. I'm not sure how much time passes, but I do know is that we both enjoyed each other's companies and felt peace._

(Flashback end)

**Hmm...now that I think about it... he must've loved me, even as children. I guess you would call it "puppy love"?**

**(S/n: Can't say for sure…but I have a queasy feeling it's more than puppy love.)**

**Aah, how those years went by fast. It's like we never had enough time to think and be grateful for, especially for those happy memories. How I wished I could go back and relive them once more, but wishes like that don't come true, even if you wished upon an evening star or shooting star, none of that is true. It's just another way for adults to reassure us, the naïve children, that it will and the last things in our minds is patience with false hope. But then again, what I wish about is the curse that's been inflicted upon me ever since middle school, a curse that I wished it would go away. So am I a hypocrite then?**

**I guess I am since I still believe in the childish belief of wishing upon a star for years now. Desperately hoping this fatal curse I'm in would disappear in a instant.**

**A curse that gave me a name "Black Widow". It drives other people away, including my peers during school hours, but I can't blame them. It even drove my best friend Meiko away, which she became my enemy after she became good friends with that brainless tanuki, Shiratori AI, the day after our friendship went apart. It was on Friday, April 13, 20XX, the day people says that was a bad luck day. She joined in with her of taunting, gossiping and tell cruel jokes of me, sometimes try to attempt of pushing me down the stairway when no one's watching, or purposely spill any liquid onto my clothes or hair; but luckily Taito was there for me the whole time. Heck, he even send death threats to them, in order to cut me some slack. Which surprisingly worked and they kept their distance from me for about a month now. Looks like the saying the worst enemies are the ones that used to be friends, or somewhere down the line is true. But I can't blame them, I can't deny the fact that they're scared, that this is the main reason why they're acting like children who would do terrible things in order to put their minds at ease.**

**It's my fault that the lives have been given to the wrong hands, leading them to their fate of death. Right before my eyes, their lives were taken, even I can't prevent any outcomes. No matter how much I'm willing to give my life away in order to save another, or find any other forewarnings that will take place; the results stay the same. Thinking about it makes me feel more guilty, as I continue of having the case of insomnia, because their faces still haunt in my dreams.**

**But I'm no helpless damsel in distress, no, instead I tried numerous times coming up with other plans. It took about close to two years until a theory popped inside my head, I was beginning to realize that if I'm with that person, then it's for certain that their death is right around the corner. But if I stayed away from them, then they'll continue living on with their life. Just as long as they don't approach and confess their so-called undying love to me. Which the same goes for me as well, if I have a crush, or love interest; I'll stay in the shadows, or be like a wallflower and just only admire afar. Perhaps I won't fall in hopelessly in love, unless I'm a complete idiot of doing so, but let's see how this will all play out as, until then.**

**For the past two months, I did exactly what I have done and turns out everyone is still alive and so far none of the guys interest me enough, which is good as well.**

**But still...it really pains me, even now as I'm still continuing writing in my journal. I don't think this will ever end. I don't think those fatal accidents will ever stop. No, it's an endless cycle. A cycle that rotates around me, taunting its whirling wheels, replaying their final moments of being alive before their life gets taken away once again. Especially hearing their last cry.**

_Thwack!_

**Omniscient POV**

Right after filling in her period at the end of her paragraph that thud sound startled her as she looks at her window and see a snowball slowly sliding down. She gave a little sigh, knowing who would bother her around—she glance at her clock beside her bed—close to midnight. _'Wow, have I stayed up that long?'_ She wiped her teary eyes at the back of her hand, trying to hide the obvious evidence that she was crying earlier.

_Thwack!_

She look at the window, seeing another snowball sliding off the window and gave a blank expression, then blinked once. She made no movements for couple seconds, until another one hit the window once more, then she got up from the computer chair, walked toward her window, sliding it open side-way which brought in the soft cold wind, and look down. Below her is the new layer of fresh white powder snow—that recently stopped—in her large vacant backyard, and standing in the center was a silhouette with a familiar clad of purple hair reflecting back against the full moon's cold glow, one left purple eye flickering in the shadows, and an innocent, yet creepy smile grew wider after seeing her looking right at him, then waved happily.

**Hatsune Miku**

"What do you want?" I annoyingly asked, hoping my hoarse voice wasn't heard, especially by him, Shion Taito. My only childhood friend left. He managed to dodge every obstacles that was meant to harm him and stubbornly continues on being my friend, after everything that's happen. I'm predicted that my hypothesis is correct and concluded that he won't give up until he gets what he wants. That's how he works. Plus he knows my case of insomnia, so that's why he endlessly comes over just to visit, both daylight and nightfall, so there's no problem at all. _(Except for my father.)_

Hmm... I'm beginning to wonder if that's how my curse works as well. Or perhaps it's not a curse, but someone. An individual who maybe my stalker that's causing this… Nah, I don't think so. After countless times of attempting to prove that this can't be the work of witchcraft, I gave up. Plus I'm not that interesting, not special in that matter. I'm just plain and old-fashion Hatsune Miku, who's a.k.a the "Black Widow". So who in anyone's right minds—beside Taito—would ever set their sights in my direction?

"chan."

"Miku-chan?"

"Mi~ku-cha~an?"

I snapped out of my thinking after he sang my name, on purpose. Which made my cheeks burn from embarrassment and I glared at him with annoyance. Also resisting the urge of not grabbing a handful of snow, forming it into a snowball, and hurtle right at him.

When he realized he has my full attention, he gave a smile, then open his lips to speak.

"Ne~, Did you cry again Miku-chan?"

_'I knew it.'_ I thought, turning my head on the right, but no point of denying as I grudgingly nodded.

"It's becoming more and more frequent than ever, huh?"

I turn my gaze back at him, my resistance died down and my expression change into somber as I realized what he said... is actually true. I lower my eyelids halfway and absently nodded again.

"This never happen before either. Don't you think this could mean a warning?"

_'Warning?'_

_'What warning?'_

"Yes, a warning to you that whatever this curse is, could lead you into a much darker path." he explain, "Or even worst, death." he cringed at that word. Ironically Taito, who's supposedly loves death, is actually disgusted of using that word.

I smiled, but not a normal smile, a broken smile, "Then that means the only way to get rid of this curse of mine is to die?" I asked, but kept going, "I don't mind. In fact I already welcomed the arms of the grim reaper since news spread that my recent boyfriend, Hatsune Mikuo, was found dead. Now I could finally give these people of this town, including my родители (parents) a break, neh? I could finally be free from this suffrage of losing my dearest ones, including you Taito-kun."

Taito lost his smile, he tilts his head forward, his bangs shadowing his eye, and have a straight mouth.

…

Silence flown in the air, floating around both myself and Taito, so intense you could actually cut it with a knife.

_'Ah, is he beginning to realize tha–'_

"But if you welcome the grim reaper and let him take you away… from me…," I didn't clearly hear what he said the last part, but let him continued on, "Then you're completely wrong right there!" he unexpectedly shouted at the last part and raised his head up high, showing his anger expression.

I flinch when he shouted like that. I mean, I heard him shouted countless times before, but it seems my little speech has made him completely snapped.

"I won't let that happen! I'll never let that happen! I'll never let that bloody reaper, nor anyone else take you away from me! In fact, I'll save you… yes I'll do that. I'll be with you from this night forward, I'll be right by your side from now on and forever, for all eternally!" he declared, slowly but steady his expression change into his usual creepy one, but with dark intentions behind it, even more deranged than before, "Hehehe~ In fact, I been meaning to keep this from you for a very long time now, until your eighteenth birthday." he said excitedly, with a hint of giddiness like a child hiding secrets from the adults.

"But since you pushed to my limits, I guess this is the right time to tell. Eeh~, why do have to be such a sneaky kitsune?" he asked innocently with a mockery expression of a wounded animal. Which brought shivers down my spine and my smile was long gone, only leaving my mouth slightly agape and slightly wide eyes. Normally I can tolerate his attitude and behavior alike, but this… is something that I should be wary, cautious, and fear of…

"Ever since in second grade, after defending me from those bullies, it was love at first sight right on the spot. Because you were never afraid of me, despite of my condition, you defend for me like no one would ever done to the purple maniac. You even took me to the Sakura Cherry Blossom Festival and enjoyed having me around, like you truly care about me." he had his one purple eye closed, cheeks were blooming a pink, and he had his hands over where the heart is located at.

It's like he's confessing to me, which no surprise, since I seen those signs of confessions for the past two years. My slight panic expression slowly change back to my emotionless one. Because knowing that I must reject his love since I promised myself of not dating anyone else anymore, because I fear that they'll get hurt or badly injured because of me. So I decided to listen him finish his speech, before breaking his heart.

"Your kind-hearted and sweet personality keeps me going. Your angelic and doll-like face with that smile of yours makes me really happy." he open his eye and change his creepy smile to a very genuine one and an emotion of adoration twinkling deep within his purple hue, "But most importantly, your pure heart is the only thing that keeps me sane. You made me feel like a normal human again. Anytime I'm with you, I feel complete and finally being appreciated. So in order for you to stay with me forever," his right hand sink into his jacket pocket and pulled out some sort of a small black box. Then confusion hit me as he got on one knee in the snow-covered ground, like he's…oh no…is he–,"Would you, Hatsune Miku, be my wife?"

…

No words escape, nor my position change, not even my rapid heart stopped beating. Heck, my gaze cannot tear away from the ring that sits perfectly inside that jewelry box after he open the lid.

Soft hollow wind blows in front of my face as I feel small flakes of snow melt into my warm face, then I looked up, seeing another snowfall flowing with the wind, then I look back down, seeing Taito made no movement from his position. I sighed, knowing I can't refuse his proposal and there's no other path to go. So I may as well accept it, knowing how persistent and stubborn he can be, even after what I said, he still won't give up, no matter what. "Да (Yes), I'll marry you." I said in a very soft voice, so faint it carries along with the wind, but Taito having his hearing clear as an elephant, suddenly start what you call a victory dance. I still have my gaze expressionless, but inside I feel panicky, shocked, and anxious of thinking what's going to happen to us in the future and what obstacles that lies in our path, but most importantly how are we going to deal with my curse.

Suddenly I felt a shiver as it travels down my body, but strangely enough it didn't from stop there, no, it literally spread throughout my entire body, traveling up and down, like I'm not used to cold air. Strangely enough, my heart racing than ever, like something I find very fearful has come true. I subconsciously rubbed both my arms and looked straight at the dark sky above and at the same time, a gust of wind rushed into my face. "Something's not right." my voice whispered as my lips moved, "Something's definitely not right. But what though?"

What is it? And what am I even afraid of? Why am I feeling afraid in the first place?

Even though this feeling and shiver going down my spine usually tells me that this boy will die. But it's never this intense, nor heart-beating before… Perhaps instead of a confession, it's a proposal. And his life will be the cost of being with me.

Oh Taito, why do you have to be such a perseverance boy?

* * *

**Word count:** 7,530


	2. Chapter 02

**Finally! Finally, after for what it feels like forever, chapter two is _finally_ published.**

**Please enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 02: Fatal Path**

**Hatsune Miku**

**Dream journal entry No. 87**

**Monday, December 18, 20XX**

**3:42 AM**

**(At home, in my room.)**

**Dear ****дневник,**

**...It happen again. I can still see it. It's crystal clear within my mind. It's like I'm watching a horror film. I deeply wished it was just a film; a scary and silly one I'm watching with Taito–at my place–in the basement since we tend to have movie nights on Friday nights. Once it's over, I'll be heading into my room upstairs alongside ****with him walking more closely ****in my personal space; claiming that way I won't disappear, but mainly just to reassure that I wasn't really terrified despite being a ridiculous reason. Yet at the back of my mind something's telling me this is another way for him to get closer to me without comprehending the hidden message behind at all.**

**[S/n: Guess I should've listen to what my instincts were telling me at the time, but oh well.]**

**Then after reaching at the entrance of my bedroom door, I'll thank him, bid him goodnight, enter and close the door. I'll crawl underneath the covers and start counting sheep until I wake up in cold sweat and try to calm myself that it's not real, that it can't hurt me and it won't happen. But I definitly cannot say the same thing of this reality I've been put in.**

**(Sigh)... I'll try to decipher in details as I can possibly remember. No matter how bad it might be, I still have to write it all down. Otherwise I'll probably act more paranoid than usual.**

**It all starts out of finding myself lying on my back, floating in the oblivion, but in quick realization that I can't move. Not even the slightest muscle would twitch. But strangely enough my paralyzed body was moving forward, like I was floating in the current river without feeling the wetness of liquid water underneath me. Yet strangely enough I didn't feel any sorts of numbness either. Basically I can't move, only my consciousness was awake, but not my physical body.**

**Then small billboard-like signs appear out of thin air and pass by me, showing clips of my past, making my chest feel like it's being pierced against a wooden stick, like a vampire—bringing out bitter tears from my eyes. But I can't avert my gaze to any of these images that past by, no matter how much I wanted to. It's like this nightmare is personally tormenting me of my past mistakes, not wanting to stop, but continued onward.**

**…The tragic past ****of my deceased boyfriends and acquaintances I considered as friends.**

**Unforgettable faces that won't leave me be...**

**I'm not sure how long this "boat ride" went, but it certainly felt like an eternity. A cruel and painful eternity. Then all of the sudden they disappeared and the next thing I knew is that I felt myself falling, falling down until my back collided against something soft instead of the hard ground. My body was still paralyzed, but my mind confirm that I landed on a bed, a plush bed to be exact. Still unable to move, I continued lying there and stare at the dimmed single light bulb hanging above me, which wasn't there until now. While at the same time, trying to comprehend of why did this dream immediately switched scenes once again_._  
**

**Until I felt ice-cold fingers touching the right side of my cheek, like caressing it, then gliding over the other cheek. Shivers were crawling all over of my body and I felt a strong urge of running away, but I was reminded that I'm still paralyzed, so I had to endure this physical contact. Inwardly I cringed and my breathing became even more hysterical, as my heartbeat kicks into overdrive, and sweat was pouring out of my body like crazy. Silently I begged the shadow figure to stop touching my face with a sorrowful expression as I felt tears swelling at the corners of my eyes once more and flow down from my cheeks like a stream.**

**Suddenly I felt weight sinking in on the bed, at my left side, and my face was being overshadowed as soon as I see a pair of unusual glowing chartreuse green eyes; filled with indescribable emotions swimming within. Unfortunately I couldn't decipher his face since it's shadowed by darkness. But what caught me off guard is a slimy and wet texture gliding along with my tears. Then in a instant with horrible realization I couldn't believe it was the chartreuse green eye shadow's tongue. You don't know how disgusting it felt like, the nerve of that thing doing something so horrible, and the fact that there's nothing I would've done to get this creepy shadow away from me as possible. Then I heard words while licking tears off my face at the same time, well it's more like soft whispers, but I could still hear them. And they did not sound pleasant either.**

**Only few sentences I was able to catch were:**

**"I still can't believe you're here now."**

**"I'll never let you go again."**

**"My chibi-tan... you're my only light to my darkness."**

**And the next thing I knew was that I literally screamed at the top of my lungs and finding myself sitting up. Cold sweat was coming down from my tremble body and my heart was racing that tears poured out of my eyes once more. Thank goodness for my ****родители** (**_parents_) of being such heavy sleepers, otherwise this would be even more complicated to explain.**

**...Forgive me ****дневник, if there's any traced of wet spots on this page, but you have no clue on how frightening it was, how revolting the shadow ****done, how it felt so real. I have a bad feeling that this chartreuse green eye shadow might be the stalker... but then again it may not, perhaps it's just another imaginative nightmare monster my mind conjured up.**

**Yet at the same time it seemed as though ****I seen those**** familiar eyes somewhere before...**

**...**

**Augh, this is getting more frustrating and stressful than ever. (Sigh) I don't know what to do anymore.**

**Sorry if my rantings a little too much, but I can't help it... I just needed you to at least understand and listen of what I'm going through now. Heck, I can't tell Taito this, let alone my own parents. [S/n: But I having an onmious feeling he knows...]**

**Oh, what will I do?**

**And why can't all this end already?**

***~oO_0_Oo~***

Placing my black pen down, I took another deep breath and close my dream journal. You see, I have two different journals; the first one is my dream journal (**obviously**) and the other is my regular journal. These two are records of what I see both in reality and the dream world. They help me to relieve my anxieties and worries instead venting out to real people, because no one would ever believe what I'm going through. Trust me, I tried many attempts of telling the detectives and my parents that someone is really after me, but they won't believe me at all, so I given up and kept my thoughts to myself instead.

Yet Taito is the only one who'd believed me, he's the only person that I could tell everything to, and vent out my frustrations and stress as well, but not wholly everything. Aside those so called accidents since he's not a fool to believe their accidents at all. Maybe this would be another reason why he proposed to me, because he fears that someone will come and take me away from him if he dies.

But then again, he's confident of not getting himself killed that easily despite not heeding my warnings.

I let a scoff while wiping the remaining tears at the back of my hand—all while completely forgetting my sadness—and swerve my computer chair complete the opposite side from the desk to have my eyes stare at the tall rectangular body mirror which stood between the small drawer beside my twin size bed and my five drawer dresser chest with wood color of brown cherry and silver drawer pulls as handles. It reflected what I look like now and I gotta tell you, I look like an emotionless ghoul with a solemn expression, sleep deprived eyes, and ghostly pale skin. But I'm not tired yet. No, once my eyelids are open, it's impossible for me of returning back to dreamland. Looks like another case of insomnia once again, which I'm grateful for once, because I'll be able to do last minute study for the Pre-calculus test during fourth hour.

But still... never in my miserable life has this been complicated than before. Heck, I'm beginning to have second thoughts that this wasn't such a good idea for Taito becoming closer to me. _'Geez, why, oh why did he even bother about marriage?'_ Immediately my mind went back to the ring concealed in the small drawer, located at the right side of my bed, picturing the diamond shining brightly, showing its beauty, reflected against any light, revealing a rainbow pattern and representing the symbolism of wife-to-be and fiancee. Ironically when a woman has been proposed by the man they're with for only God knows how long, they're hearts start to swell greatly inside their chest with flutter feeling of such great happiness; but I'm nothing anywhere near that excitement. _'Well at least he and myself are not back in __Россия (Russia)__. Otherwise my __родители_ (_parents) would've ransom him sky high the most valuable things he doesn't have, money especially. But then again they're not influence in that culture either since they believe only my happiness matters in their view.'_ I thought hard optimistically on that part, but it didn't made me feel any better as I had a frown on with knitted eyebrows and narrowed eyelids with knots tied inside my chest and stomach.

"Ugh, что я буду делать? (_what am I going to do now?_)" I irritatedly asked out loud, then switch my position as my back pushes the chair down with my gaze now looking at the blank white ceiling above.

**Omniscient**** POV**

As Miku's bright, vivid summer lush orbs endlessly gaze at the ceiling above, being unbeknownst the fact of another pair of lifeless, yet glowing chartreuse green eyes observed behind through a small opening gap of her bedroom door, outside in complete darkness of the second floor hallway.

Ears-dropping what she had said, watching her every movements, and taking pictures with a touchscreen phone unnoticed. Staring at her with strange emotions swimming within those unblinking intense eyes, filled with unexplainable intentions, and not breaking this breathtaking gaze.

Unconsciously the chartreuse green-eye shadow figure pushed the bedroom door ever the slightest further without creating any creak noises, but in quick realization what his body was doing, he immediately ceased his movements and back away silently until his back felt the solid wall behind. Breathing hard the tall silhouette placed a hand over his eyes, then sliding it down to his mouth, in order to muffle the noises of what sounds like a very faint, low growl.

_'No, not now. It's too soon. Just be patient, until the time is right.'_

He hissed then drag his arm toward where the heart is located that it's pumping loudly, he was certain Miku would've heard. Clenching a fist and breathing heavily, he slowly took several deep breaths until he felt his heart beating it's normal pace once more. Inhaling one last time and silently let it out, he felt calm, then stood straight and look directly at the bedroom, seeing the tealette had made no movement, then turn his full body away and start retreating back where he came from.

_'Once I get rid of the filthy rat that still clings onto her, then will I be able to reclaim what's rightfully mine, and this time nothing will stand in my way.'_

_'Soon Chibi-tan... just wait a bit longer for me, okay?'_

A soft eerie chuckle echoes through the dark empty hallway that no one's ears were able to pick up.

**Hatsune Miku**

_*Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-*_

_*Click!*_

Not once have I awaken at the sound of the alarm clock like any other normal teenagers would for school. But still I set it up anyway, perhaps in case if I actually fallen asleep like any other normal person would. But then again, there are some who prefer to go back into slumber until their parents would scream their ears off and chase them out of the house, or forcibly drive them to school. Which I definitely don't want that happening to me. Despite witnessing the amusement of the commotion out the front entrance of Hisada High School from time to time, but I'm not calling out names.

Anyway, after I shut my snooze button off, I grab my schoolbag and left my bedroom since I'm already dressed and my bed has been made, plus I have enough confidence of passing the math test with ease after finishing up with my study. But as I walk down the hallway, I stopped and my nose caught an unusual scent in the air. I sniffed it once more, trying to figure out what scent it was, but unfortunately it was too faint to figure it out, so I didn't think of it any further, and thought it was the raccoons in our attic _again_, then proceeded onward toward the top entrance of the fair amount of stairs that leads to the main floor below. Instead of walking down the stairs like a regular person would, I slid down the rail and went straight toward the kitchen. Where I suddenly stopped at the doorway and inhale the sweet scent of breakfast.

If you know my мама (_mother_), then you would be amazed by her incredibly culinary art skills, completely captivated by her delicious cooking that you're unable to resist, and as far as I know, not a single person as ever rejected her cooking, _ever_.

So while I'm being enchanted by the heavenly scent, I immediately shook my head fiercely, snapping myself back to reality, and change my daze expression into my usual solemn one, then walked in while slipping in a seat of the stool and patiently wait for my мама (_mother_) to finish her cooking. But it seems my stomach has other plans in mind as I heard and felt it's vibration, making growling sounds of a puppy, much to my embarrassment. Thankfully I'm in my own home, where the only two people wouldn't be judgmental to me.

"Eh, is Miku-chan really that hungry?"

On second thought make that three.

Sighing and drifting my head to the left, seeing Taito sitting next to me with a big grin on his lips, "Why am I not surprised that you would barge in unexpectedly?"

I noticed he's wearing his usual winter attire still, along with his long wool purple scarf despite the furnace being on, but neither it's blasting high, nor commonly low, just about right. I know I'd be hot underneath the thick layer of my coat or my wool maroon sweater. Yes, I'm definitely sensitive of the heat as the person who's sensitive to the cold. But I tend to wonder how the other person would feel when they enter into a heated room and still have on their coat while being occupied of doing something as they move around the room without drenching in sweat or complaining. A human body is definitely one of the most great mysterious yet to be discover despite many theories and studies from many historian people claim to know the human anatomy from inside out.

"And ohayō to you too Miku-chan. Or should I say доброе утро. (_good morning._)" he said happily.

Looking back at my мама (_mother_) as she's trying to finish the last touches of her cooking while at the same time greeting back, "Доброе утро (_Good morning_) back to you."

"Oh, by the way, did you finish your studies for Mr. Scarlet's math class?"

Suddenly catching suspiciousness, I narrowed my eyes, "You didn't study?"

"Hey math is the enemy." He complained.

_'Suspicion confirmed.'_ I thought while looking at him, "How can math be that hard? I mean, all you have to do is follow the steps and understand the equation right off the back."

"Easy for you to say. Beside aren't _best friends_ supposedly be there for each other?" He asked with a smirk.

Realizing what he's about to say next, my eye left twitch, "Fine."

He gave me a happy-go-lucky smile, "Yay!~ Miku-chan's gonna help me study."

Once more the twitch, "It's not the first you know." I retorted back.

My мамин (_mother's_) sigh was heard, "Miku sweetie, just be glad you're doing a good deed here. After all those who done many good deeds will surely receive happiness in the future." she placed what it sound like glass plates as I cringe inwardly to her famous quote.

"Мама. (_Mother.__)_" I glance at her with hard eyes.

"I know, I know." she said, "But still Miku…there is still hope for you yet. I believe there is. It's just that maybe those fatal accidents are perhaps unfortunate coincidence, happening at the wrong places, at the wrong time."

I felt a pang of irritation, but didn't actually let her see, instead my eyes look at Taito, seeing him giving me a tight smile.

In return I blinked, heaving a small sigh while looking back at my мама (_mother_), "…Да (_Yes_), perhaps your right, just unfortunate coincidence." I said without any emotions, but hesitated, "Thank you for concerning me, but let's just watch how today will play. That's all I could say."

My мама (_mother_) nods understandingly and Taito's smile never falter.

"Moving to another subject, let's enjoy Mrs. Hatsune's fabulous cooking." He beamed happily while turning back to the plate that's in front of him, thus proceed to start eating away.

"Oh Taito, you're too kind." a small blush appeared on her cheeks while she's being praised. See, my мамин (_mother's_) culinary art skills is definitely professional, so sometime now I've been having suspicions that she was a chief. Yet that's another time to tell, so moving along.

I rolled my eyes, grab a fork beside the plate, then start eating. What's on the plate is three stack of fluffy pancakes with a small square-shaped butter at the top, fried eggs styled sunny side up, and bite size sausage patties. A perfect American-style breakfast. Though I'm questioning if it has to do with my отец (_father_), otherwise she would've cooked something entirely different. Now thinking on that thought, a faint memory appeared of the dinner discussion both my родители (_parents_) had while I was eating, I heard my отец (_father_) mentioning the dinner date he's been planning for quite some time. Is it perhaps today is that day? Is that why my мама (_mother_) seemed to be in a good mood and made this breakfast?

_'It's possible.'_ I thought, _'But let's worry later and eat now!'_ That was my gluttony side demanding, so I simply shrug my shoulders since I have to agree with my gluttony side for now.

"Perhaps you could ensure Miku will receive happiness by being her boyfriend. Considering the fact you two have been very good friends in the past, plus it's quite common for childhood friends of ending up together, I should know."

Good thing I swallowed my mushy food beforehand, otherwise I'd be choking. Unfortunately it didn't affect Taito as he continues to munch happily. I gave an irritated glare at my мама (_mother_) and she return it with an innocent smile.

"Oh don't worry Mrs. Hatsune. I'm _way_ ahead on that."

I look at the corner of my eye and he stared right back with a ghost of a smirk hiding in his purple iris.

"In fact she already has–"

"Gee would you look at the clock already?" I got up, grab my bag and latch his arm, then make haste to exit out of the kitchen while holler out my thanks and goodbyes, "Well bye мама (_mother_). Tell отец (_father_) Taito and I already left and thanks for making breakfast."

I nabbed my coat from the hanger and slipped on my black boots—while he puts on his shoes—then open and close the front door, and walk quickly as I can, until we're a far distance away from my home, then I let go his arm and still not looking back as I'm down to the snow-covered sidewalk, tying my laces while my face turned a nice shade of red and slipped on my coat.

Still not looking back, I gave a huff and proceeded walking forward. Knowing Taito, he rushed to my side and walked the same pace as I am.

"Mou~, why did you do that?" he whined.

I gave him a scrowl, "Then why did you almost blurt out about _**that**_?" I demanded back.

"My folks already know, so why didn't you tell yours?"

"You know as well I do about both my родители (_parent's_) reactions if I tell them. Beside you wouldn't been walking beside me right now, or any other day until my отец (_father_) calms down or you calling off this engagement." I pointed out.

He simply shrug his shoulders, "I don't see how this is a big of a deal with your dad. I mean he knows that I will never harm you in any ways a man does in a relationship, especially betrayal. So why?"

"You obviously have no clue?" I disbelievingly asked.

"Hmm…" Taito tilt his head and having that confused expression, indicating to me he's thinking deeply in his past timeline.

I gave him a deadpanned look and answered him instead, "Remember that one incident when you 'happen' ", I quoted in the air, " to come by at my place and found you enjoying torturing the man, who's being binded down to the chair in the old shed?"

"But it's true. I did come by your house, but I was unaware that you weren't home at the time, and that's when I spotted the hole on the glass sliding door. He obviously deserved it after all, otherwise he would come clean without punishment. Plus you were his next target after seeing the pictures on the walls and the family album, not to mention keeping one in his back pocket, so I did what I must to protect you." He gives out a pout.

"Still…"

"Then do you find me dangerous Miku-chan?"

I raised an eyebrow and heaving a sigh, "How many times do we have to go through with this nonsense?"

"Well?" he asked impatiently while giving me his famous creepy smile.

I rolled my eyes, "Seriously, you need to calm down."

Not giving him an answer, he immediately stood in front of me, gazing straight right at me, and firmly gripping my shoulders to ensure that I won't escape from his clutches that I obviously know I can't. But unlike the norms–who would try to get away–this doesn't affect me at all. I simply gave a deadpan expression with blank eyes, "Нет (_No_) I do not—in the least—find you dangerous or scary." My voice firmly stated.

His smile brightens up and gave an approval nod, "Good." he unhands my shoulders and step back.

"But on the serious note, you really need to calm down. It's not like I'm going to abandon you or anytime soon that manner."

He giggled in a eerie way, "He he he he heh~, you may never know Miku-chan. **_You may never know_**.~"

I don't know how many times I sighed this morning, but for the umpteenth time I let out another one, "Come on let's go. We've spent too long here." I turn away from him and proceeded to move forward. Taito did the same and we were silent all the way until the sound of other students and cars pulling in reach to our ears. And as usual, once we've stepped the campus grounds that's when they spotted us and the chattering lower it's volumes, only faint or loud whispers were heard, plus they moved out of the way, making room for Taito and I to walk a clear path. Obviously we both ignored them as we entered through the entrance double doors and walk down the hallway until we reached for our lockers, which happens to be right next to one another. Long story short it was simply Taito's doing.

_'Great another day in paradise. I wonder how today will play out?'_ I sarcastically wondered as I gather my books.

***~oO_0_Oo~***

Before I even know it, half the day just gone and went, now it's lunch hour. Instinctively my feet leads down to this vacant hallway on the second floor before making a sharp left turn and instantly I arrived what it appears to be an abandon classroom. Majority the other staff members had forgotten this part of the hallway, (**even the headmaster himself, heck the janitor doesn't bother coming down here**) thus making the classrooms here completely abandon. Yet the good news is that the electricity, plumbing, and furnace were still working.

But in this classroom, both Taito and myself manage to clean it, making it appear more decent as we could since we're not exactly welcomed by our peers, and we enjoy the solitary. Of course Taito embraces it even more, because it's just him and myself _alone_.

I scan my surrounding until I spotted purple hair not far from where I'm standing. My feet moved on it's own as I got closer and closer until Taito lift his head, then gave me the happy-go-lucky expression and waved. "Hey Miku-chan!" he greeted happily.

I nodded once as a greeting, then sat beside him. He reach to his other side, hearing him digging through the plastic bag and handed me strawberry jelly filling bread wrapped in plastic with a water bottle. I thank him and proceeded to tear open the plastic while at the same time, hearing him to start up a conversation.

"That test wasn't that bad, huh?"

"Да. (_Yes._) It wasn't." I said as my hands successfully ripped open the plastic.

"Even though sensei forewarned us that it'll be difficult test. But luckily thanks to your precious brains, I was able to comprehend what the test said."

"Hmm…" My mouth was full.

"Now that's out of our hair, looks like we, I mean, I have another task to complete."

I look at him while taking another bite and raised my eyebrow, to show my confusion.

"Oh, you don't know?" he asked happily.

I nodded my head sideway twice as no.

"Heh~ Well I'll tell you to jog up your memory." he tilt his head back while placing both his arms behind him to support the back of his head, "It seems your stalker has bigger plans for me after school. I bet he's work overtime in order to get rid of me and claim you once you're alone again." his head went back down as his arms return back at his sides, then turn towards at me while smiling casually.

In return my eyes became wide and my mouth was slightly open. My mind went completely blank and I lost my voice, but I shook my head and open my mouth once more, struggling what to say, but it sounded lame, especially when I stuttered, "H-how did… you kno-ow…?"

He lets out a giggle, "Silly Miku-chan. Once an obsessive stalker knows another's obsessive stalker's intentions, we're not so different from each other."

I blinked several times, "Wh-what do you m-mean by that?" I shakily asked.

"What I mean is he—whoever your stalker is—will go just about any lengths to keep you single until he'll make his appearance when you're whenever utterly alone. I mean he's already proven enough of what he's capable of to ensure you closer towards solitary, right? But, he's not your only stalker," he pointed himself, "I am one myself. So it's easier for me to distinguish what he's thinking compared to my tactics and strategy. And again I'll say it once more, we're not very different once we have our eyes for you."

My expression was dumbfounded when he explained this information. I never really thought he would've guessed what lies ahead, but at the same time I shouldn't be surprise, because what he said is very true. Then again, perhaps my worriness blinded my sight of what Taito really is, so that's my fault at the end of the tail. I took couple deep breaths and let out a scoff, "You're right. I guess my head must've been somewhere else when I completely forgotten whom _you_ are and what _you're_ capable of." I absently admitted to my mistake

"Then you were worried." he stated, "Aww~ Miku-chan was worried about me." he cooed, "But Miku-chan shouldn't worry, because she knows that I will never leave her side, **_no matter what_**."

My cheeks flared with embarressment and automatically look in the other direction.

_'But still... It seems I have to keep an eye out for anything unusual, like a hawk. Because Taito and myself are not safe anywhere, at all.'_ my subconscious mind commanded. No sooner than later the heat on my cheeks died down and the embarrassment feeling went absently away, leaving me an empty shell, as usual, thus losing my appetite.

***~o0_O_0o~***

_*Bong! Bong! Bong!*_

Just like that... school was done and over within a blink of an eye.

Now I'm standing in front of my open locker, gathering few books I need for my homework assignments from few of my classes, but I took my time on purpose. Slowly my hand pluck out my textbook and placing it neatly into my backpack, the final object now in my possession, I closed my locker. I look on my right, seeing Taito leaning against his and stare at me with his usual smile, but his single purple eye mirrored what he truly feels, as he stares right into my teal ones so intensely, it penetrated deep within my soul that within an instant I knew what it meant and I nod once in understanding, then I start walking first while adjusting my bag. Not long before my ears pickup another pair of footsteps and it got closer, but I knew he would catch up and walk right next to me, so there's no point of looking at the corner of my eye in that direction.

We didn't chat like we normally would, instead dead silence was flowing around us, as our feet continues onward to the double entrance doors. The familiar dreadful feeling came crashing down on me when we're about an arm's distance away from the door and my heart was beating so fast and loudly for a second I thought Taito may have heard it. Goosebumps were crawling up and down my body, even the tiniest hair at the back of my neck was standing. But I've managed to maintain my composure without the need of becoming frantic, only taking silently deep breaths and feel the piercing feeling inside the palm of my hand that balled up into a fist.

Every single step I take made my feelings even more panicky and beads of sweat pores out of my body like crazy, but my facial expression wouldn't change, except my shaky fists and tremble shoulders.

Before I even know it, my arm pushed the door open, sending in the dim light shining in my face due to heavy cloud cover. I hissed silently and delayed my walking as I blink many times until my vision becomes crystal clear once more. There the horizontal scenery stood before me of a normal scene as any other school would've picture like once school was over for the day, but to me, it seemed a bit _too_ normal. I look over my shoulder and Taito's narrowed single purple eye gazed passed by me, giving the impression that his mind and my own aren't very different. I turn my head back and before I could take another step, I felt his hand clamping onto my left shoulder, and felt his warm breath next to my ear while whispered in a husky voice, "Be careful Miku-chan. I don't know what kind of traps he has placed for me, but just try to stay out of it."

I blinked in surprise, but I couldn't turn around and argue, instead I simply swallow all of it in and nod once. Because I know him very well and I have to put my trust in him of coming back in one piece with no serious injuries while walking back home. Even if it's from a short distance, this psychotic stalker of mine will go about any lengths to make sure I'm officially alone while the other males were executed in the most brutal and fatal ways, even death itself if that's what it takes.

Immediately images of my past boyfriends' deaths flashed in my mind, but the sharp pain within my balled fists forced it to be shoved away and focus more on my current boyfriend–well more my fiancé–and face the current situation with the possible outcome of not him becoming the third victim. I know it's not easy as it may sound, but it's the only solution I've got.

I slowly inhaled the cold air and huffed it out into a very faint of a little cloud. Then begin my journey towards home as my feet continues forward. My gaze becomes watchful as it shift back and forth, cautiously studying with keen eyes on my surrounding.

_'So far, so good.'_ I silently comment as we exit out of the school grounds, _'But the real challenge starts here. Better keep my guard up, and I mean it. This time, I won't fail.'_ That thought fired up my determination and became my temporarily motivation. But I kept in mind of not getting anxious and nervous.

We came to the first cross way and as we wait for the small sign to turn WALK, the familiar feeling returned and I let out a silent gasp. I turn my head to my right and try to spot anything unusual, but nothing. Then I turn to my left, nothing. But I didn't give up, I still kept an eye out.

That is until I felt myself being drag away. Again, I wasn't normal, because I know it's Taito who's pulling my arm and this is not the first time he's done something strange like this. Yet that doesn't mean I'm curious, so I ask, "Why are we heading the other direction?"

He turn his head and that creepy smile with a hollow purple eye gave me an answer. I nodded, "I understand."

He let's out a small eerie chuckle and turn his head back.

"But you could let go of my arm now."

Instead doing as I obeyed him to do, he loosen his grip on my arm and slid down straight to my hand and enclosed it firmly.

I let out a sigh of annoyance and didn't say anything anymore, but that didn't stop my face becoming unusually warm or the flutter feeling making my heart beating faster. Good thing he was busy of ensuring our safety to notice my face, otherwise I'll never hear the end of his teasing until I slug him and separate our ways once we're exactly in front of my house with a huff while hearing him cheerfully say goodbye despite having a red mark–that may possibly be a bruise–on his face.

Snapping out of my train of thought as I felt him picking up the paste when my hand jerked forward. Confused and dumbfounded I didn't the least open my mouth as strange as it sounds, and just let him drag me along.

**Shion Taito**

It's strange how Miku-chan didn't raise an issue of how I'm treating her harshly, but I was thankful she did, yet at the same I self-loathe myself of my rough action towards her. But there's a reason behind it and the reason itself is quiet simple. We're being followed.

Now I'm sure you know whom I'm talking about, but unfortunately I cannot retrieve the name, nor I know the person. As far as my knowledge goes, the only thing I can tell is the gender and sadly it's a male.

I'm not sure how, but I firmly believe it's a male stalker. I mean why else would _he_ go as far as another ordinary human being would, especially a deranged one. Plus his tactics are very much similar to my own, also he's aggressive when murdering Miku-chan's boyfriends and she even said so herself that it's a male when she was once kidnapped a year back. So it's enough evidence for me to convince myself it really is a male.

Plus my instinct was right on the money. You see, I trust my instincts and they help me guide through this harsh environment we live in, even now as we're both crossing the vacant four-way stoplight and at the corner of my right eye I spotted a blob of red coming in fast. I swiftly turn around, caging Miku into my arms and pushed my body forward as far as I could to avoid the speeding car. She lets out a gasp as we both fell to the snow-covered edge cement sidewalk, which luckily broke our fall, especially Miku's. Nothing else matter than ensuring her safety.

I had my arms wrapped firmly around her head while her face buried in my purple coat. As much as I wanted to stay like this, I knew I had to let go due to the danger we're in. I uncoiled my arms and lift myself up, but not taking my sight away from Miku as she stares back while lying down. I offer her my hand and she took it without any hesitation. I hoisted her up to our feet, then in unison we've turned our heads to the left, but unfortunately that red car was nowhere to be found and my eye narrowed sharply. I turn back to Miku, "Okay Miku, looks like from now on you'll have to stay close to me until we reach back home, do you understand?" I asked in a serious tone since this is coming out from concern.

She nods once.

"Good. Now let's get going." I wrap my gloved hand to hers and started walking side by side, but at the same time keeping an eye out for other traps he sets for me. But I was in questioning on why this part of the neighborhood is vacant while _he_ starts these incidents anyone could obviously see. Surely at least one person would've witnessed this, yet at the back of my head a little voice told me otherwise.

But my stubborn determination made me forget what happen back there and let my legs continue walking forward while keenly gaze at my surroundings with caution once more.

This continued for couple minutes as we continued walking this longer route to home. You see, we're just circling around our way in order of not getting caught dead in our usual route, so this is the only way for it to be a temporary safe route until _he_ catches on. Beside I'm beginning to think the red car could be a coincidence of driving that sort of speed, because this is the bad part of town–the west side with very few to none patrol police cars.

But then again, I could be wrong.

_Vurrrrrrrm brrruuuuum_

Looks like I was right.

Quickly my snake-like reflexes dodges the upcoming red vehicle once more, but from behind, as I make a huge leap backwards with Miku in my clutches and plundered down the soft snow-covered pavement road once more. Instead our places of colliding each other has been switched. This time Miku is safely above me while the bottom of my back had to endure the hard ground, luckily my head was definitely out of harm's way since the snow was a bit deeper, beside I wouldn't be able to protect my Miku-chan with an injured head. Plus she'll constant nag me for my safety, same goes with my family, despite my claims of it being hard as a cannonball. Certainly don't want that to happen at all.

But back to the situation, while lying on my back, I see Miku-chan looking at the other direction where the red vehicle driven off to, but I'm certain it's already long gone.

She turn her head back at me and gave a concern expression with a hint of confusion. Her lips start moving "H-how did he know we're coming through here…? I mean… we rarely use this route, so how…?"

I know it's not directly towards me, but I answered anyways, "Like I said we're not so different when it comes to you. Especially when researching every tiniest details about you." Inwardly I was hesitant, but I continued with my face turing away from hers and scratch at my cheek, "There's nothing more fascinating than you and you alone."

Turning my head back, I was greeted with a deadpan expression following the same voice tone, "When we get back, I'm double checking my entire bedroom for hidden cameras, scan to see if any of my stuff went missing, and keep my curtains drawn in from now on."

An automatic scrowl made it's way to my lips, but pouting at the same time since I wasn't pleased with her new statement, looks like I have to be even more stealthier and I put the blame wholly on this guy for making my Miku even more paranoid than she is right now. Even if she shows bits of her emotions here and there, I can tell she's lost, scared, and terrified, plus confused inside. I can't blame her for being this way, but I do wished she would rely on me more, trust me more, and relax more around me.

Perhaps after eliminating this guy out of the picture, she'll eventually come out of her shell and we would act like a real couple. Yes, that's the only solution if Miku could ever find true happiness.

Feeling that familiar warm feeling, a smile grew and my eye beamed brightly. Suddenly feeling motivated, I remove myself from Miku, helped her stand, then start dashing forward while gripping her arm firmly. At this moment I didn't care if that red vehicle was coming, I was taking my chance of death once again, and I'm positive we'll both make it out alive without a single scratch with this new plan of mine. Again, I'm trusting my instincts for directions, where my legs would take us. Surely Miku-chan would understand why I'm doing this. But I must remind myself to take a short break since she's not physically fit as I am, hopefully my plan of avoiding that red vehicle will work.

Plus I'm hoping the excuses Miku-chan comes up will be reasonable enough to convince all our relatives of our delay.

***~o0_O_0o~***

**Hatsune Miku**

A miracle took place.

But I'll tell you later on, because right now I'm watching both of my родители (_parents_) giving Taito and myself with narrowed gazes while standing at the front entrance of my home.

Just recently before we even attempt to open the door, my отец (_father_) open it, and now we're both staring at each other. First I noticed how he's in one of his best suits, slick back brown hair, and wearing cologne my мама (_mother_) loves, but I gag at.

Suddenly her head pops in the open doorway, seeing her in her stylish hair and evening dress. My guess is they were heading out for dinner, leaving a sticky note at the refigerator for me, and мама (_mother_) being like any other caring mothers left me a good portion size of dinner for me to eat.

Another guess–if I may add on–they both assumed I'm helping out my friend at a local park and that's why I didn't notify them in time and perhaps отец (_father_) thought I was alone, so he decides to let this unexcuse of my absence slide. But when he saw Taito, I think he's going to immediatly cancel tonight's dinner and stay home. Trust me, ever since that buglar attempt incident, he's been overprotective and paranoid of my safetly for all those years, except those murders of my past boyfriends. Now you understand why I don't try telling him of things that's been happening to me lately, even now as I'm keeping my lips shut tight of what happen after school.

_'It's official, my life definitely sucks.'_

"And just where were you young lady?"

Snapping out of my train of thought I lift my eyes to meet his, taking a deep breath, and let my mouth blurt out a reasoning white lie, "I was at Mauve-chan's cafe helping out with her usual orders from the delivery truck while she tends to her customers. I was having a bit of a hard time carrying those boxes by myself, but luckily Taito here, " tilting my head where he stood, ", just happens to stop by and saw me in distress, then Mauve-chan allows him in and helped me carry the rest of the stuff in the storage room. Wow, ugh my arms are aching after doing that." I stretch my arms a bit, slightly wince, and let my right hand caressing it, hoping the act is convincing enough.

My отца (_father's_) eyes narrowed to slit and his eyebrow furrowed more close, then lets out a sound, "Hmmm..."

"Dear, why don't you give her a break for once?" My мама (_mother_) buts in. "After all, you promised to take me out for dinner _tonight_."

Hearing her stretching out the word 'tonight' had that venomous tone hidden behind her gentle voice. Because one; it was true and two; my отец (_father_) knows better than going against her. Trust me when I'm tell you to never and I mean ever cross with my mother. She may be the gentle soul of a wife and sweet-loving of a мама (_mother_), but don't judge the book by it's cover. After all, even a rose has it's thorns. That's all I could tell, because I have no words to describe of what she'll do and I'm no rebellious child either.

"But Val-"

"No buts. You promised and you'll keep that promise. Beside I trust Taito-kun enough of not taking advantage of our beloved daughter since they're childhood friends from the time they were kids." She turn her head at us and gave a cheerful smile, "Now why don't you two run back inside? I have already have dinner waiting in the refrigerator and a small list of chores for you to do Miku-chan, plus you must have homework you need to be doing, да (_da_)?"

My head bobbing up and down, "Да (_Yes_), I do. So if you'll excuse Taito and myself please."

My отец (_father_) lets out a grunt and reluctantly steps aside as we both enter and I forced my body to turn back to my родители (_parents_) before I run straight to my room, "Also I hope you and отец (_father_) have a wonderful time together." I slightly bowed as a goodbye, closed the door, then head where my legs wanted me to go without letting any paranoia taking over me. But before my foot could take a first step of the stairway, I felt my arm being held on, so my head turns and see Taito giving a closed eyes smile.

"Tsk, tsk, Miku-chan," he wiggle his finger, " you should know better than skip a meal. After _those_ events happening at school today, don't you think you should be concerning for your health first. Because if you don't, you may actually faint from exhaustion of not eating. Don't _you_ think so too?" Even if his voice sounds concern, I can still detect the venom underneath that façade. Also as much as I'm tempted of ignoring, I know he's right. But after what took place today… I can't think straight at all, my paranoia must've got the best of me and decides I should retreat back to my only safe of security with a tail between my legs.

Then all of the sudden, I felt my body being reel in, hands unexpectedly grab my shoulders and turning my body around, where I met Taito's face for a moment, then my gaze swiftly met his shoulder as I felt him giving a hug. His arms wrapped around my body firmly with one on my torso and the other at the back of my head while his head rested upon my shoulder. Which of course brought my first instinct to push him away, but I immediately ignore it, and let this be an expectation. After what happen today, I'm feeling completely worn down and tired, so that's why I'm allowing him to hug me.

Once my posture relaxes, I felt my aching muscles slightly at ease, then without any conscious of sorts my head lies against Taito's shoulder and my mouth lets out a sigh of exhaustion.

Moments like this are very rare to come by, in this case when I finally let my guard down in front of someone I known for years like him, and reveal my most vulnerable side. Which of course he responded by gently rubbing my head, giving that soothing touch to fall under the sleep spell, as same goes with the other arm now on my back; rubbing in tiny circles.

As darkness closing in, my mind couldn't fight any longer of staying awake, so I relish in it's temptation of falling to slumber and I was out like a lightbulb.

I hope Taito doesn't mind me on him.

Then another thought came and stated he doesn't mind the least, or at all. After all, he said he's obsessively in love with me.

_'Oh, I almost forgot.'_

**Omniscient POV**

Meanwhile Taito was in cloud nine, memorizing his beloved fiancée's body, admiring the finest details from her hair to her face in more close observation, and enjoying this quiet moment of endearment where _no one_ will actually disturb this time. Sure there were times he tries creating a moment between him and her, but it doesn't normally work out in the end, much to his annoyance. But this time, he didn't think they would finally be alone together, after all Miku's father doesn't approve him at all, let alone of acknowledgement to his friendly intentions and not having any sorts of ulterior motives. But hey, what you do if you tried reasoning an overprotective father of dating his sweet, innocent daughter?

Try and try again. That's all you can do, until he'll change his stubborn mind and reluctantly accept his own daughter's choice of husband.

Yeah, if things work out between him and Miku's father, then it bound to happen. But then again, who needs the approval of the parents, when the one you truly love approves you? Right?

Taito's only purple hue gazes at Miku's face and a sweet, gentle smile is formed on his lips. He brought her more closely to his chest as his head dips even more further to her think hair, his nostril inhaling deeply of her sweet, yet sour green apple scent. Mixing it with the faint smell of snow and nature. Ah, this scent is intoxicating indeed, he couldn't get enough of it. Yet he's controlling with every fiber of his being to not dive it all in, otherwise there will definitely be serious consequences, and honestly he doesn't want any more conflicting problems for Miku. She's already dealing with this stalker that's been stalking her since freshman, endless torment of bulliness, keeping her grades above, and trying to make everyone happy.

As his mind reminiscing these negative flashbacks, the burning lustful desire ceased, and rage is fueling it's boiling point. This caused the light in his purple hue to disappear, leaving it cold and dead as his facial expression grew more darker and dangerous. Thankfully Miku's a heavy sleeper, otherwise her nerves would've awaken her conscience and felt her body being coiled and pressed more firmly into Taito's chest.

Suddenly a groan of discomfort escaped her lips, except her senses weren't exactly awaken, instead she feels uncomfortable in the sleeping position she's in. Which brought Taito back to reality and quickly loosen his grip. Then Miku's mind went back to dreamworld as she grows more comfortable, thus a sigh escaped through her lips indicating she'll _finally_ get some shut–eye without any problems or worries for the first time in a great while.

A purple hue stares in admiration once more, his hand strokes her lovely teal locks, and he decided to place her in her bedroom.

Then as if detecting another presence, because of his sixth sense, he sharply gazes at the nearby window, meeting another pair of vivid glowing chartreuse green eyes that seemed lifeless, but they held an unforgivable malicious intentions. Like they appear to be filled with such heavy envy and such inexplicable hatred.

If looks could kill, then Taito would've been dead right then and there. But instead being intimidated by that harsh glare, he returned it and brought Miku's unconscious body closer to him in showing his possessiveness over the fair tealette maiden. Showing Miku Hatsune is his and _his alone_.

Of course it brought more rage to the tall sillouette as he restraint the tempting urge of not breaking in and take her from the purple nuisance. His closed fists blocked the blood circulation and nails digging deeply into his skin, yet he didn't feel the piercing pain or liquid dripping because his mind was so numbed by burning rage. Even if he did, the blood coming from his injured hands are nothing. What only matters is restraining his cold-blooded intentions and wait a bit more longer until the time will come once again.

That's what he did. He glares once more, then quick as a shadow, he moves away from the window and disappears into the night with his derange mind filling with such repugnant hatred that any human being could hold such much. He could careless if he is fully human. But not any of those tedious thoughts matter, what matters is contemplation the exact time at the right place to finally capture her and finally he'll feel such happiness, because it can only come from her and only her.

Ah, he couldn't wait till then.

Meanwhile, Taito still holding Miku, loosens his grip, but only to pick her up bridal style. His gaze didn't leave from the window for another few minutes until it was confirmed that whoever the tall sillouette stood is no longer lingering around anywhere near the premise, so he left and walked towards the stairway, but still kept his guard up; it's better safe than sorry.

* * *

**Word count: 9,606**

**Comment, review, or fav.**


End file.
